


Цыплятки

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: "основано на реальных событиях":https://64.media.tumblr.com/4d0312987c560095cd544e759c2308c8/tumblr_pxf67zJfyI1xoyw8po1_1280.jpgОберштайна вовлекают в игру, согласно правилам которой два гетеросексуальных молодых человека должны притвориться геями. Кто первый сдастся, тот проиграл
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 12





	Цыплятки

Пауль думал, что придет к окончанию пятничной встречи, но кто же знал, что кульминация вечера совпадет с его торжественным входом в офицерский бар!

Никогда еще его появление не было встречено столь бурным вниманием. Грохот, который поднял Биттенфельд, взвившись со своего места, разом отбил у Пауля желание пропустить стаканчик в околочеловеческом обществе, но отступить не удалось.

— Он! — взревел Биттенфельд.

Остальные за столом согласно закивали, кроме, конечно, Миттермайра и Ройенталя.

Миттермайер сидел мрачнее тучи. Ройенталь же, наоборот, всем видом выражал заинтересованность в происходящем, хотя обычно он был не больше увлечен разговором, чем Пауль, наблюдающий за старшими офицерами из другого конца зала.

Фаренхайт смотрел насмешливо-сочувственно, а Мюллер был изрядно пьян и откровенно умирал от любопытства. Он подскочил и цепко ухватил Пауля за локоть, чтобы тот и не думал избежать своей участи. Пауль почувствовал себя арестантом, но относиться к этому всерьез было бы глупо. Мюллер и так еле стоял на ногах, так что кто кого отвел к столу, можно еще было поспорить.

— Мы играем в “Слово или Дело”, — вкрадчиво сообщил Фаренхайт, — и его превосходительство адмирал Ройенталь выбрал “Дело”.

Пауль изобразил движение брови, в переводе означающее: “И какое мне дело до дел адмирала Ройенталя”, но вслух комментировать не стал.

Ройенталь подался вперед красивым жестом хищника, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, но Биттенфельд его опередил.

— “Цыпляточки”. Он должен будет притвориться, что ему нравятся мужчины. Как только сдастся —проиграл, — Биттфенфельд скрестил руки на груди и оглядел уважаемое собрание с видом собственного интеллектуального и физического превосходства.

Ройенталь откинулся на кресле и небрежно поправил челку. Если бы кто-то увидел этот жест впервые, то неизбежно бы решил, что Ройенталь уже занялся отыгрышем, но все присутствующие привыкли считать такое поведение подчеркнуто маскулинным.

Очень хотелось тяжело и печально вздохнуть, но Пауль привык контролировать эмоции.

— Он будет тренироваться на вас, — пьяно хихикнул Мюллер. Он еще не достиг того уровня мастерства, которым могли похвастаться старшие товарищи, и уже начал терять связность речи.

— Почему на мне? — поинтересовался Пауль, склонив голову к плечу. 

Ему инстинктивно хотелось отодвинуться подальше от Биттенфельда, но делать шаг в сторону, показывая страх, не стоило.

— Не на мне же! — привел весомый довод Биттенфельд.

Судя по лицу Миттермайера, если бы Ройенталя отправили притворяться парой с Биттенфельдом, то кого-то бы уже несли хоронить.

Пауль решил, что это его шанс и сделал жест в сторону Волка Бури, но тут Ройенталь ожил во второй раз:

— Ну что вы, он женат. В чем интерес столь легкой победы?

Пауль был трезв, поэтому разумных доводов против этого бреда в голову ему не пришло.

Стоило моргнуть, как в него влили стакан бренди, заставили пожать руку Ройенталю, заключая пари, а Фаренхайт “разбил”, подтверждая, что игра началась.

Жертвы адмиральского чувства юмора сели рядом. Пауль позволил себе закрыть глаза и плыть по течению. Несколько минут покоя и тишины помогли бы привести мысли в чувство. Прикосновение к губам стало неожиданностью, как и грубый окрик:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Ройенталь не умеет целоваться!

Второй поцелуй не был таким целомудренным, а Биттенфельд определенно не знал, о чем говорил. Целоваться Ройенталь умел, причем так, что Паулю резко расхотелось продолжать вечер в баре. Их следовало либо немедленно прекратить, либо перенести за закрытые двери.

— Приятно видеть, что вы не стали сдаваться после первой же неудачи, Ройенталь. Победить должен достойный, не так ли? – Пауль был крайне доволен тем, что дыхание не сбилось, и голос не дрогнул.

Ройенталь усмехнулся, дав всем понять, что будет сражаться до последнего.

***  
Аудиенция у Его Величества не была запланированной, а значит не сулила ничего хорошего. Оберштайн привычно сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как зайти в тронный зал.

К его великому изумлению Райнхард был один. Кирхайс, что странно временно покинул пост.

— Хочу, чтобы вы знали, Оберштайн, я на вашей стороне, — Райнхард тонко улыбнулся, став похожим на обожравшегося кота. Его явно надо было сажать на диету и гнать подальше от хозяйских сливок. К сожалению, было поздно.

Будучи человеком самокритичным, Пауль понимал, что в этом была и доля его вины.

— Благодарю вас, — Пауль с достоинством поклонился. Очень хотелось узнать, какие еще испытания уготовила ему судьба, но торопить Райнхарда не стоило. Он и так никогда не отличался терпением.

Император прошелся по зале, а потом, не в силах сдерживаться, улыбнулся.  
— Кирхайс считает, что это прекрасная идея, но я более чем уверен, что стоит Ройенталю только услышать о свадьбе, как он тут же выйдет из игры, и вы станете победителем, — довольно сообщил он.

Изобразить удивление достоверно у Пауля не получилось, но Райнхард не очень разбирался в человеческих эмоциях.

— Да, я в курсе вашего маленького офицерского пари, но, в отличие от Кирхайса, уверен в именно вашей победе.

Райнхард продолжил говорить, но Пауль уже не слушал. Он уже давно не был юнцом, теряющим голову из-за симпатичных коленок, но мысль о первой брачной ночи до неприличия выбила его из колеи.

С Ройенталем они встречались год, с перерывами на войну и прочие очень важные дела, но постель не делили. До недавнего времени Пауль с успехом уговаривал себя, что ему достаточно поцелуев и заигрываний, но слова Райнхарда заставили его резко пересмотреть точку зрения.

В худшем случае он получил бы “официальный” повод сбросить напряжение на стороне — Ройенталь сбежит, освободив тем самым Пауля от каких-либо обязательств. Правда с учетом характера Ройенталя, тот не отступится. За пределами адмиралтейства он оказался упорным, но удивительно безынициативным. Пауль ожидал от него большей раскрепощенности, но Ройенталю было достаточно подростковой романтики, как если бы он никогда не состоял в “серьезных“ отношениях. Некоторая стыдливость и неловкость обещали чувственную ночь, полную удивительных открытий.

“Было бы обидно проиграть сразу после заключения брака, не так ли?” На эти слова Ройенталь должен будет ответить тихим стоном и нетерпеливым движением бедер, подтверждающим, что он согласен продолжить эту изматывающее противостояние, длинной в несколько лет.

— Вы меня слушаете? — грозно спросил Райнхард.

“Нет, конечно”, — чуть не ответил Пауль, но вместо этого прикусил язык и на всякий случай поклонился.

— Через месяц, Оберштайн, вы либо станете победителем, либо нас ждет еще один увлекательный раунд вашего пари, — заключил Райнхард.

Пауль еще раз поклонился. Ему не терпелось в одиночестве обдумать открывающиеся перспективы и возможные подробности предстоящего “увлекательного раунда”.

***  
— Паааааааап, — Ио села на самый краешек дивана и сложила руки на коленях, как крайне воспитанная девушка из хорошей семьи.

Оскар придирчиво осмотрел ее с ног до головы, но не нашел ни одного изъяна: неброская тиара и скромное декольте идеально подходили к выпускному балу.

Юный фон Фаренхайт должен был подъехать через несколько минут, но пока у них было время для “важного” разговора.

— Тебе идет такой макияж. Он подчеркивает разрез глаз, но делает их немного больше и наивней, но слова тянуть не нужно. 

Ио только отмахнулась.

С ее экзотической внешностью, смуглой кожей и миндалевидным разрезом глаз, не было ни малейшей необходимости привлекать к себе дополнительное внимание. 

— Паааааап, — повторила она. — Все говорят, что мы убежим в сад играть в “Слово или дело”? Ты когда-нибудь играл? Я так боюсь. У меня, конечно, нет секретов, но вдруг спросят что-нибудь такое… не знаю… неприличное?

Оскар поперхнулся — выдавать главную семейную тайну не хотелось — только Ио уже поняла, что он собрался врать.

Подчинившись очарованию нахмуренных бровей, Оскар признался:

— Играл пару раз. В последний как раз решил, что “Дело“ безопаснее. В итоге мы играли в цыпляточек.  
— О, я знаю, что это такое, — глаза Ио округлились от испуга, когда она поняла, что приличным девушкам такое знать не положено.   
— Пока не понятно, чем все закончилось. Твой отец очень упрямый, ты знаешь…

— Вы же женаты пятнадцать лет, — с легким недоверием в голосе уточнила Ио.

— Мы оба не любим проигрывать, — поморщился Оскар. — Только вот ты знаешь… Еще немного и я начну думать, что он действительно предпочитает мужчин!

Звонок в дверь оказался спасением. Оскар был совершенно не в настроении продолжать диалог. Мало ли какие еще дурацкие вопросы придут в хорошенькую головку их приемной дочери?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Что лучшего с вами случалось в "Слово или Дело"?  
> \- В колледже я должен был сыграть в "голубого цыпленка" - это когда два гетеросексуальных юноши притворяются геями. Первый, кто сдастся - проиграл. И я, и тот второй парень очень упертые, и никто не хотел проигрывать.
> 
> Мы в браке 14 лет, мы управляем гостиницей в Вермонте вместе с нашей приемной дочерью. Если второй парень в ближайшее время не сдастся, я начну предполагать, что он действительно гей!
> 
> \- Не тот ответ, которого мы ожидали, но тот, в котором мы нуждались  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/4d0312987c560095cd544e759c2308c8/tumblr_pxf67zJfyI1xoyw8po1_1280.jpg


End file.
